Heretofore, roller skates and skate boards have typically been constructed with forward and rearward parallel axles, each axle supporting a pair of spaced apart wheels. The axles, in turn, are supported relative to a shoe or base plate member. Skaters require all of the wheels for balance and the average skater does well to maintain balance on the four wheels without falling. Only expert skaters can perform entertainment maneuvers. Novelty skate and skate board constructions have been made where two or more wheels are aligned in a lengthwise longitudinal plane similar to an ice skater's blade. These skates are difficult to master in use and are not popular.